Muerta en Vida
by EnterradoR
Summary: ¿Es mejor haber amado y perdido, o nunca haber amado? Mirai Videl conoce la respuesta.
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

¡Hola! me encantó escribir este fic de esta trágica pareja y espero que eso se note en vuestra lectura. Por cierto, aunque no suelo hacer saltos en el tiempo, en este fic lo hice así para no alargarlo más de la cuenta. Espero que hayan quedado bien y sino cualquier crítica constructiva o destructiva será bienvenida con muchísimo gusto ;D

De antemano muchas gracias a todos quienes lean este humilde fic, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo hacerlo ^^

* * *

 _ **Muerta en vida**_

* * *

Estaba caída en el piso; una chica de cabellos morenos y ojos cielo intentaba morir con toda la dignidad que le era posible. Su consciencia estaba casi completamente desecha ante el pisotón que la satánica rubia le propinaba como vil tortura. Su cara se hundía cada vez más en el frío e inerte pavimento. Muy pronto ella también estaría así: inerte. ¿Pero por qué la seguía torturando? ¿Por qué no le destrozaba el cráneo para morir sin sentir nada? ¿Tanto sadismo era el que poseía?

— ¡Mátame de una vez! — gritó con el último atisbo de sus fuerzas. A pesar de su horrible situación, la entereza de su voz no flaqueó en lo más mínimo.

Fue entonces que, repentinamente, perdió la conciencia.

Sí, estaba segura que la rubia máquina había escuchado su petición. La había matado por fin.

* * *

Sombras. Sombras por doquier.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Estaba en el otro mundo ya? Quiso abrir sus ojos, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Le pareció tener yunques que colgaban de sus párpados. A pesar de lo difuso de sus sentidos, en su oído escuchaba el claro palpitar de un corazón que no era el suyo. Suprema determinación era el inconfundible compás que lo gobernaba. Sí, alguien la estaba cobijando en sus brazos. Alguien la estaba protegiendo.

¿Sería un ángel que la llevaba camino al paraíso? ¿Sería un ángel que le permitiría reunirse con su padre muerto? Su mente sonrió; sí, eso debía ser. Por fin cesaría el constante sufrir y padecer de penurias en un mundo completamente devastado.

Un mundo en que el miedo era tu compañero durante todo el día, era un mundo que no merecía vivirse. La muerte era la ansiada libertad del perenne dolor.

Segura de que la muerte la haría suya, de sus labios brotó un emocionado gracias. Quién la llevaba en brazos respondió con una sonrisa, sin saber el real significado de la palabra recién dicha. Nunca hubiera imaginado que le estaba agradeciendo por llevarla al paraíso.

Aunque en cierto modo, precisamente eso era lo que él estaba haciendo.

* * *

Despertó intentando zafarse de la maraña de inconsciencia que deseaba hundirla nuevamente. Pero ella, siempre rebelde, no lo permitiría esta vez. Tenía que conocer el paraíso. Tenía que ver a su padre en él.

Con esfuerzo, parpadeó un montón de veces, como si fuera un bebé recién nacido que por primera vez usaba sus ojos. Nubarrones se cernían sobre su vista, pero el constante abrir y cerrar de sus orbes celestes finalmente dieron el resultado ansiado. Pero lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba: había un techo en el edén. Un techo blanco.

Quedó muda al instante por la sorpresa, aunque sin perder tiempo intentó procesar la información que sus ojos le transmitían. Giró levemente su cabeza y notó una figura difusa que no fue capaz de reconocer.

Entonces lo entendió por fin. No era el paraíso el lugar en donde estaba. Alguien la había rescatado de los robóticos demonios. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? Si estuvo tan cerca de ellos que hasta pudo sentir, con una ominosa claridad, sus gélidos alientos de máquina en su propia piel. Divirtiéndose con ella. Torturándola con el miedo que tanto les gustaba provocar. La certeza de la inminente muerte era una completa realidad, así que un destino diferente era inverosímil y difícil de aceptar. Por ello, no podía creer que siguiera viva.

* * *

— ¡Hola! — saludó una alegre y jovial voz. Masculina, sin duda alguna.

Poco a poco pudo definir de mejor manera a quien estaba a su lado; sus ojos ya procesaban de buena manera la luz y sus variados contrastes. Aquel que tenía en frente era un joven de pelo azabache que parecía de su edad o incluso menor que ella.

Desconcertada, no supo que responder. ¿Acaso estaba en coma y él era parte de un sueño?

— Me llamo Gohan —continuó ante su silencio — y te he traído aquí para que te recuperes. A este lugar no vienen los androides, puedes estar tranquila. Estamos en un subterráneo muy alejado de las ciudades que es donde a esas bestias les gusta ir. Aquí podrás recuperarte y vivir en paz por lo menos un tiempo.

Videl había aprendido a ser muy desconfiada. Los androides eran malvados, pero la gente no se quedaba atrás. El mundo era un caos total y los criminales festejaban por ello. Ya no había cárceles ni ley alguna, y podían cometer impunemente las atrocidades que en otros tiempos no hubieran podido. Incluso personas que se suponían buenas habían cambiado para poder sobrevivir. La amabilidad era una cualidad extinguida. Atacar antes de preguntar era lo cotidiano. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda su renuencia, ese chico no le produjo ni siquiera la más mínima sospecha. Y no podía creer que fuera así.

Sencillamente no podía creerlo.

— Yo... me llamo Videl — su lengua pareció trabarse de extraña manera, puesto que su mandíbula todavía le dolía por los golpes que había recibido.

— Lindo nombre — dijo él con un dejo de timidez. No era alguien que acostumbrase hacer cumplidos, así que la sinceridad del suyo se hizo todavía más evidente.

— Gracias —esbozó una fina sonrisa—, ¿que sucedió? — preguntó después de unos segundos, intentando incorporarse en la cama. Su acompañante no perdió un segundo en ayudarla, acomodando la almohada tras ella.

— Hiciste de carnada —comenzó a explicar—: te enfrentaste a los androides para darles tiempo a otras personas de escapar de sus garras. Fue un acto lleno de valentía y gente logró salvarse gracias a ti — el tono de su voz mezcló perfectamente admiración y orgullo a la vez.

— Oh sí... ya lo recuerdo... — sonrió instantáneamente al ver que su improvisado sacrificio tuvo éxito. Había conocido sólo unas horas atrás a esas personas, pero había desarrollado el don de poder diferenciar en un santiamén a quienes si valían la pena de los que no. Y estaba segura que ellos valían su inmolación — ¿pero cómo es posible que siga viva? Pensé que moriría sin remedio — abrió más sus ojos, inundándolos de sorpresa y asombro a la vez.

El chico coloreó sus mejillas antes de dar respuesta.

— Yo te rescaté.

Videl no evitó reflejar la enorme sorpresa que le causaron esas palabras. ¿Así que ese joven la había rescatado de una muerte segura? Casi no pudo creerlo.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — inquirió con el afán de saciar la inmensa curiosidad que le nació.

— Con mucha suerte — respondió él con una gran sonrisa divertida.

Ella se rió bastante con su comentario. Era muy cierto que para lograr salvarse de esos energúmenos había que tener una suerte digna de un ganador de lotería. Extinguida la prolongada risa, lo miró fijamente de arriba a abajo y no supo cómo o por qué, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió completamente protegida.

— Gohan... gracias por salvarme la vida.

— Gracias a ti por ser tan valiente.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron uno tras otro y más personas rescatadas llegaban al refugio que les serviría de hogar provisorio. Allí tenían camas donde poder dormir y comida con la cual alimentarse. Además disponían de un par de médicos, quienes curaban a los heridos con sublime esmero.

El hijo del fallecido Goku había llevado a casi toda la gente que vivía allí, aunque luego también se le sumó Trunks aportando con más rescatados a su vez. Nunca quiso involucrarlo en las batallas contra los androides, pero el chico había salido tan terco como su padre Vegeta. No tuvo más remedio que incluirlo en combates o el recién adolescente terminaría luchando solo contra las máquinas del infierno.

A Gohan la gente le llamaba "la esperanza dorada", basándose en el cambio de su cabello con el cual adquiría más poder. Los rumores planteaban, genuinamente, que era un ángel que había venido a ayudarlos; otros postulaban que era un androide que, a diferencia de los otros, se había convertido en bueno. Otros decían que simplemente era un humano mutado. Teorías iban y venían, pero a fin de cuentas toda la gente concordaba en que fuera lo que fuera, le estaban infinitamente agradecidos por todo, al igual que lo estaban con su fiel acompañante de cabellos lilas.

* * *

Gohan y Videl, a través de los días, se habían sumergido en una hermosa amistad. Se conocieron ampliamente, hablando sin cesar de todo tipo de temas. Desarmándose frente al otro sin temor ni odiosas barreras. Conociendo sus almas hasta el punto de que sólo podía pasar lo inevitable...

Se enamoraron perdidamente.

Era sencillamente inexorable. La química que desprendían juntos era incomparable. La magia del amor había fluido a través de sus venas con el fulgor de la lava ardiente.

Videl, en otro mundo o época, habría tenido la paciencia de esperar para descubrir si él sentía lo mismo por ella. Pero aquí no podía darse ese lujo. No. Aquí había que vivir cada día como si fuera el último, pues efectivamente así podía ser.

Cada día de vida era disponer de auténtica suerte; la muerte rondaba amenazante por todas las esquinas. Y no era aquella clásica figura de una sombra con una afilada hoz quien la representaba. No. Eran dos diabólicas máquinas las que encarnaban a la cruel parca.

* * *

— Gohan... me enamoré de ti.

La confesión salió con la seguridad de una mujer fuerte y decidida, como lo era ella. El lugar elegido yacía cerca del refugio: un hermoso arroyo tan puro que parecía etéreo, cobijado por hermosos abetos y robles. El agradable perfume a bosque se esparcía por doquier y llenaba de alegría a sus agradecidos olfatos. Videl había tenido el tacto de preparar el tema y el lugar con una prolijidad digna de una artista. No quería espantarlo con su declaración, no, sólo quería hacerle saber todo lo que sentía antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Hacerle saber todo lo que lo significaba para ella; todo lo que ansiaba amarlo, no como una amiga, sino como una mujer. _Su_ mujer.

Él quedó anonadado. Estupefacto completamente. Sus latidos se aceleraron mucho más que cuando enfrentaba a los demonios que mezclaban carne y metal. Pero esta vez la agitación no era por la vertiginosa adrenalina de enfrentarlos, sino por algo infinitamente más bello que eso. Algo que no tenía comparación posible con nada más.

Por supuesto que la correspondía. Por supuesto que la amaba con todo su corazón. Con todo su ser, con todo su espíritu. Videl se había transformado en su vida entera. La motivación por la que vivir tenía un verdadero sentido, la persona por la cual se despertaba cada día por el máximo afán de protegerla.

La amaba como Videl nunca hubiera podido imaginarlo... pero, lamentablemente, no podía estar con ella.

¿Cómo decírselo sin lastimarla? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría sin provocarle dolor? ¿Le diría que no la amaba? ¿Acaso le mentiría para protegerla?

No; no podía hacerlo. Ella no se merecía una mentira. Ella se merecía la más pura verdad.

— Yo también te amo, Videl.

En su bella faz de mujer estalló la felicidad. Sus ojos eran dinamita de emociones, volcán de sentimientos y locura de pasión. ¡Él también la amaba! La dicha del sentimiento mutuo traspasó las fronteras de su alma. Sonreía, gritaba, exclamaba, saltaba de felicidad. ¡La amaba como ella a él! ¡Que felicidad tan grande e inexplicable!

En un mundo tan severamente castigado por el mal, aún podían tener el milagro de la dicha. El amanecer de la alegría, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, dejaba de ser una ilusión irreal.

Se lanzó a sus brazos y él la correspondió. La abrazó como nunca en su vida había abrazado a alguien. La abrazó como si fuera la última vez.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas porque sabía que, efectivamente, esa sería la última vez que lo haría.

— Yo también te amo... pero no podemos estar juntos.

Un terrible escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral como una gélida serpiente. Esa respuesta la atravesó como una cruel estaca que no dañó su cuerpo, sino algo aún más importante: su alma. La angustia, la tristeza y la decepción atravesaron a Videl completamente. ¿Por qué le decía eso si también la amaba?

— ¿Por qué? — verbalizó la pregunta que la carcomía, rondando su mente una y otra vez como un gusano devoraría una manzana.

— Porque te amo es que no podemos estar juntos — cerró sus ojos con dolor al decirlo. Le dolía demasiado liberar esas palabras de la prisión de sus labios.

Esa respuesta, dio vueltas una y otra vez en su mente como si fuera un carrusel; tantas vueltas dio que terminó pudriéndose.

— ¡Pero si me amas, esa es la mayor razón para estar juntos! — su grito fue un aullido de desesperación. De dolor. De pesar.

Un par de lágrimas nacieron de la mirada masculina, recorriendo la piel de sus mejillas. Era inevitable el dolor. Él, con su descuido, lo había provocado. Nunca debió ser tan cercano con ella. Nunca debieron enamorarse el uno del otro. La culpa era exclusivamente suya. Se inclinó hacia su amada y acercándose suavemente a su oído derecho le dijo:

— Porque te amo es que debo dejarte ir — su voz se quebró antes de proseguir; estaba juntando fuerza para invocar las palabras precisas, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de obtenerlas — Yo puedo morir en cualquier momento y no te haré sufrir con mi muerte. No lo haré — iteró convencido.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Él la rechazaba solamente por el intenso deseo de protegerla. Ahora vio el oasis escondido entre el desierto. Ahora lo comprendió todo con la precisión de un pintor sobre el lienzo.

— Tú no vas a morir — aseveró completamente segura de ello —. Y aunque así fuera yo quiero estar contigo. Yo quiero amarte. ¿Qué sentido tiene esta vida si no podemos ser felices? ¡Dime! ¡Qué sentido tiene! — exigió, gritando, la respuesta.

Gohan bajó la cabeza, profundamente emocionado. Temblores estremecían su interior. Una tormenta se había desatado en su ser. Un huracán de emociones lo azotaba.

— Videl... yo vi como mi madre tuvo que sufrir la muerte de mi padre. Yo la vi llorar día tras día y noche tras noche. Fue algo terrible. No quiero que tú pases por lo mismo por nada del mundo.

Ella negó con su cabeza por inercia. Una y otra y otra vez. Y lo haría un millón de veces de ser necesario.

— No me hagas esto, por favor — le pidió —. Sé que tienes miedo a hacerme sufrir, pero no lo hagas. Vivir con miedo no es vivir. Vivir con miedo es estar muerto en vida — lo abrazó todavía más fuerte, aferrándose como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Apretó su cabeza contra el regazo masculino; quería escuchar su corazón nuevamente. Ese corazón que antes la había salvado y, gracias a su extrema bondad, quería salvarla nuevamente.

— Eres una gran mujer —la cobijó en su pecho, enredando sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello, acariciando su melena con entrañable cariño —. Por eso mismo te mereces ser feliz con alguien que pueda estar contigo de verdad. Que te cuide y te proteja por el resto de tus días. Yo no soy esa persona. Yo tengo que cumplir una responsabilidad: salvar a toda la gente que pueda y destruir a los androides. No tengo tiempo para vivir nuestro amor como corresponde, no como realmente te lo mereces — dio un triste y prolongado suspiro antes de proseguir el dolor de sus palabras —. Además, yo puedo morir en cualquier momento — como consuelo a esas palabras que sabía le causarían un gran sufrir a su amada, acarició su espalda, dibujándole pausados y suaves círculos de ternura.

— Gohan no me hagas esto por favor — lo miró hacia arriba, buscando el anhelado contacto visual —. Sé que quieres protegerme del dolor, pero yo soy fuerte. Tampoco te pediré tiempo, con verte aunque sea unos segundos a la semana sería muy feliz — tomó sus manos entre las suyas, emocionada —. Por último, que mueras no es algo seguro. No me digas eso que me partes el corazón. Quizás puedas acabar con los androides. Tú puedes lograrlo.

Él sonrió tristemente con su ingenuidad. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Cuanto deseaba eliminar a esos demonios malditos. Cerró sus ojos y la abrazó todavía más. Dudó de si estaba tomando la decisión correcta. La amaba tanto que sólo quería estar con ella...

Pero precisamente porque tanto la amaba es que debía hacer el mayor sacrificio que una persona enamorada podía realizar... debía dejarla ir.

— Perdóname Videl —dijo tras varios segundos — pero la decisión ya está tomada — musitó con voz quebrada, apagada completamente. Una bicicleta sin ruedas o un tigre sin dientes habrían tenido más alma de la que él expresaba en ese momento.

— ¡No! ¡No te perdono! — espetó amargamente, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a fluir como un río de sus ojos — Con esto me harás más daño, ¡date cuenta! — su voz ejerció todo el volumen que le era posible, pues su alma se estaba desgarrando, resquebrajándose en pedazos como hojas debilitadas por el otoño.

Gohan posó sus dedos en ese rostro que lo había cautivado como la más hermosa obra de arte. Sin dudarlo, quitó las lágrimas que esa faz nunca debería tener. Ella no merecía lágrimas, sólo felicidad.

— Cuando todo esto termine, volveré por ti — le dijo como solaz. Quizás, esa era la esperanza que le permitiría aceptar finalmente su decisión. Confiaba en que así fuera.

Videl hundió aún más sus ojos en los de él, sumergiéndose en el bello, pero también cruel, significado de amar a alguien que debía proteger a este mundo azotado por la maldad. Ambos se enlazaron mágicamente a través de los invisibles hilos rojos que el corazón tejía del uno hacia el otro.

— ¿Me lo prometes? — se atrevió a preguntar con miedo. Miedo de obtener un no por respuesta.

— Te lo prometo — confirmó inmediatamente sin duda alguna —. Mientras tenga un ápice de vida pensaré en ti, pero si no logro volver significará que ya no estoy en este mundo y que deberás rearmar tu vida para ser feliz como te mereces.

Ella no escuchó las últimas palabras. Simplemente no deseaba hacerlo. A cambio, tomó las mejillas de su amado entre sus manos y no dudo en darle el beso más intenso que haya dado en toda su vida. Sus labios carmesí habían sido poseídos completamente por el ente llamado amor. Gohan, contagiado por el sublime elíxir de esa boca maravillosa, sintió exactamente lo mismo. Se besaron con locura, con pasión, con deseo. Un beso que duró una infinidad e incluso más allá de eso. Ambos sabían que sería la última vez que podrían hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

Pero lo que ambos no sabían, es que nunca más podrían hacerlo.

— Me lo prometiste, Gohan — le dijo una vez terminada la sublime muestra de amor —. Así que no puedes morir. Te estaré esperando y sino llegas yo misma te iré a buscar. Y para que quede claro, sigo pensando que tu decisión está muy errada, la entiendo y la respeto, pero estás equivocado.

Gohan sonrió con su tenacidad. Ella era única sin duda alguna. Se dieron el último abrazo y ansiaron el reencuentro que más temprano que tarde debería suceder. Los zafiros que Videl tenía por ojos destellaban brillantes luces de ilusión. Gohan acabaría a los androides. Su amado era la esperanza que este mundo tenía. Y ella confiaba completamente en él.

De esta manera, él pudo irse tranquilo gracias a su comprensión. Videl era una mujer tan valiente que había entendido la razón de por qué lo hacía y no le puso trabas para cumplir su responsabilidad de defender el mundo contra los androides.

El noble guerrero había cumplido con su deber y lo que su conciencia le dictaba. Para que la mujer que amaba no sufriera inútilmente, debía crucificar el inmenso amor que sentía por ella... dejarla ir era la única opción posible. Por lo menos, así debía ser mientras esos demonios siguieran vagando por el mundo.

* * *

La lluvia gritaba y rugía al azotar el suelo como miles de látigos. La noche era sombría y fría. Gotas de lluvia la golpeaban al ser desviadas por el inclemente viento. Pero eso a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. Miraba hacia el horizonte, rogando que Gohan estuviera bien, como cada día hacía.

El guerrero que amaba se había ido para no volver hacía dos meses y veinticinco días. Lo sabía con tanta exactitud que, además de los días, incluso podía recitar las horas que habían pasado desde que se había marchado. El encargado de informarle como estaba era Trunks, quien de tanto en tanto traía más gente al refugio y de paso tranquilizaba a Videl con buenas noticias. Buenas porque no había sido capaz de contarle que su maestro había perdido un brazo en combate contra las malditas máquinas. Simplemente no fue capaz de decírselo. No quería hacerla sufrir, como Gohan tampoco deseaba aquello.

Pero esta vez Trunks, avanzando por la siniestra noche, no podía ocultar lo que había pasado. Sus profusas lágrimas eran incapaces de mentir: Gohan había muerto. Y Videl merecía saberlo. Ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar en su funeral.

La joven estaba intranquila, como si una premonición de su corazón le estuviera advirtiendo que algo andaba mal. Pensaba en ello, cuando de pronto una figura emergió entre las sombras nocturnas. En un primer momento pensó que podría tratarse de Gohan, pero no tardó en percatarse que esa figura le pertenecía a otro conocido. Era el mejor amigo de su amado, Trunks.

Se alegró al verlo y corrió para saludarlo. Pero poco le duró la alegría... un rayo de gravedad y pavor recorrió su columna vertebral al acercársele: estaba llorando. Lágrimas tan espesas que ni siquiera la torrencial lluvia era capaz de borrarlas de su rostro. Nada ni nadie podría borrar el dolor que había en él.

Entonces lo supo con una certeza aterradora, demencial. Su corazón se lo gritó lleno de horror: Gohan había muerto.

Cayó de rodillas y sucumbió ante el terrible sufrimiento. Una cruel bala atravesó su espíritu en vez de su cuerpo. Era su espíritu el que sangraba. Era su alma la que lloraba.

Gritó como nunca en su vida lo hizo. Gritó desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales en cada aliento. Gritó hasta quedarse sin voz ni alma.

Trunks no fue capaz de decir nada, sólo se acercó a ella, se arrodilló también y la abrazó sin más. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para consolarla. Sólo podía acompañarla en el duelo que él también estaba viviendo.

Una explosión de imágenes y recuerdos surcaron a Videl como una navaja abriéndose camino entre su corazón. Nunca más escucharía la voz de su amado, tampoco su cálida risa. Nunca más hablarían del futuro ni de proyectos en común. Nunca más compartirían anécdotas ni se consolarían el uno al otro por los horrores del pasado. Nunca más lo abrazaría ni escucharía sus consejos. Nunca más podría verlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba. Esos pensamientos fueron cruenta dinamita explotando todo su ser en miles de pedazos demacrados.

Nunca más lo vería. Nunca más.

Su amado murió. Y ella por dentro también lo hizo. También estaba muerta.

Él había tomado la decisión de alejarse para resguardarla del sufrimiento, empero, había tomado la decisión equivocada. Más dolor le causaba no haber estado con el hombre que tanto amaba. Gohan, por protegerla, tal vez terminó haciéndole más daño.

Videl moría en vida allí. Azotada por la lluvia. Y aunque su corazón latía, de haber podido, lo hubiera detenido en ese mismo instante sin vacilar.

No logró vivir su amor por quien tanto sentía. Quizás, después de todo, era mejor haber amado y perdido, que sentir toda la vida la desdicha de un amor inconcluso por una obligación.

Nunca pudo amar a quien tanto deseaba hacer feliz. Gohan, sin quererlo, la dejó muerta en vida por el resto de sus días.

Muerta en vida...

* * *

 _Fin de la transmisión._


End file.
